Something more
by whateveryoulike
Summary: SasuNaru/NaruSasu. Oneshot: 1,343 words. Kinda fluffy but I like it :. Contains Naruto and Sasuke when they were Team Kakashi.


**Author**: copied-my-style.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto and all the characters. The belong to their very own creator. Believe it

**Pairing**: SasuNaru/NaruSasu.

**Written on**: 25th March 2008

**A/N:** Warning! This is a m/m fanfic. Yes. Boy loves boy. If you don't like such things then quickly press the back button. NOW. The others: enjoy (: My first fanfic ever, and I must admit it, my English is creepy. Tell me every grammar and spelling errors, so I can fix them quickly. And reviews would be nice.

**Oneshot**: 1,343 words.

**Something more.**

Sasuke and Naruto were sparing. The birds in the Konohaforest were chirping, the spring had finally arrived.

Sasuke threw a kunai at the blonde. A silent moan could be heard and then Naruto sank down on his knees, pressing one hand on the wound on his left shoulder, trying to stop the now started bleeding.

„Baka! Are you stupid? This was close to my heart! You could have killed me, you stupid, arrogant… baka! We were supposed to train our speed not to kill each other! Oh teme I am so going to …"

„Shut up, dobe! Even you stubborn, annoying loser had to be able to avoid the kunai, if you just had paid attention! "

„And if I don't shut up?! "

„I told you to shut up, so SHUT UP ALREADY! " Sasuke glared at the younger boy, taking one step forward. And another step.

„Oh and when the all-so-mighty Uchiha tells his people to shut up, all people are happy to obey his order? I'm not your damn subject! "

„Oh come on! JUST SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!! "Sasuke was getting angrier. Of course he was. If the dobe would just shut up he could surely remember what he had to do now. He knew this, but all thoughts in his brain had been wiped out at the sight of Naruto bleeding… and he had caused this bleeding. Yeah he was worried about the blonde, but he would never admit this. Although they were rivals, the younger boy was his best friend. It wasn't bad or weird to worry about a comrade, was it?

Naruto was silent. Sasuke looked really pissed off. This was weird, because he was the one who didn't paid attention and got hurt. Man, he would never understand this boy. It was better just to play angry. For real, Naruto really wanted to be angry at the raven haired again. You don't understand? Well Naruto hadn't felt angry on his teammate for a long time. And that was irritating and new for him. He had always fought with Sasuke. They had always been rivals.

At the beginning because they hated each other. Then the hatred had disappeared and respect had taken its place. Naruto respected Sasuke for his unbreakable will to kill his brother, and Sasuke 

respected Naruto's dream of becoming hokage. The friendship had been built between them. Although they would probably never say that, they had become friends, best friends, and the fights and disputes between them had become more irrelevant. The held those because of teasing reasons and because of habit.

But Naruto, in his case, these days didn't felt about Sasuke like a friend anymore. He felt like… he didn't know. Sasuke was still his best friend, but when you see your best friend on a mission, half naked-washing in a river, you don't blush usually, do you? Unusual was also that he had been unable to turn his stunned glance away. It was like his eyes had been acting on their own accord, they had been wandering over the pale chest, down to his shorts and then up again. Every muscle of his perfect-in-shape body could be seen under the pale and, Naruto was sure, soft skin. Then something had moved behind him and he had hid very quickly. Kakashi had been calling for Sasuke and now was looking what he was doing. They had to move on. And Naruto was sure that Kakashi hadn't been blushing as he saw Sasuke.

Naruto didn't want to feel about his teammate this way. He wanted everything to be like it had been before these strange feelings had appeared and his relationship to Sasuke had become so complicated.

Sasuke meanwhile looked at Naruto, his glance on the demon-vessels face. He looked so … beautiful when he was so lost in thoughts. His blue eyes staring up and looking at something only he could see in his mind. Sasuke was nearly envious of the person who Naruto was thinking about. All worry lines had disappeared and his face was completely relaxed. His mouth was slightly open and his oh-so-soft-looking lips were hit from the sun rays.

Sasuke never saw his teammate like this. He thought he knew how he looked when he was thinking, but he had never seen this facette of his personality. The opposite of the loud, annoying habit. It was something that Sasuke wanted to be his own.

Abruptly he shook his head. He had something better to do than to think about such things. He kneed down in front of Naruto and ripped his own blue T-shirt. He made a bandage out of it. Then he looked at the other boy. What should he do now? Naruto was in thoughts, that was crystal clear, but he had to remove his jumpsuit from the wound. Sasuke bit his lips. Could he? Couldn't he?

_Ah this is pathetic. I have to remove it anyways. Damn. I am an Uchiha. But why are my hands shaking? _

Naruto woke up out of his in circle running thoughts as he felt the zipper of his jumpsuit slowly been opened. His eyes widened as he saw that Sasuke was doing this.

_What the? …. Oh my god, what's happening?!... Ah. I remember the wound. _

He slowly helped Sasuke to open the upper part of his jumpsuit, until he kneed there with bare chest and stomach. Sasuke glanced at the seal at Naruto's stomach.

„Is this…? Where…? "

„Yes it is. The seal which sealed the kyuubi inside me, teme. "

Of course Sasuke had seen Naruto bare-chested but he had always succeeded in hiding his seal mark. On missions he had washed always alone, or in the dark.

„So don't move now, Baka. " Muttered Sasuke.

„I haven't moved at all teme! "

Sasuke looked at the wound. It wasn't deep. His heart did a jump. But… the bleeding became less and less… what was happening?

_Oh whatever. Better I bandage it. _

Naruto shivered every time these pale and cold hands touched his body. He hoped Sasuke wouldn't notice it. It was so embarrassing. But Sasuke looked just too good in the sun that was hitting him…. His self-control became less and less.

Sasuke tried to avoid touching Naruto more than needed, but he couldn't completely resist the urge to touch the blonde's soft skin.

_So soft. So warm…_

He loved it and he hated himself for it.

Both boys simultaneous looked in each other eyes and this time Sasuke's deep, black didn't struggled with the big, blue of Naruto. They sunk in each others look, feeling their pulse speed up.

Sasuke hand began to caress Naruto's collarbone teasingly and Naruto's hand lay down at the side of Sasuke's face. The Uchiha lend into this simple and shy touch, closing his eyes slightly, letting out a quiet, content sigh. This little sound made it impossible for Naruto to resist.

In a harsh movement he closed the gap between them, their lips crushing together.

Naruto's hand went up to the Uchiha's neck, then to his soft, black hair. He moaned into the kiss as he felt the younger boy's hand running through his spiky hair. His own hand continued to explore Naruto's bare chest, wandering over all scars and the soft skin between them.

As Naruto licked over his bottom lip, asking for entrance, he opened his mouth slightly and a battle of dominance started, which Sasuke won. He slipped into the blonde's mouth, determined to own all the taste which was unmistakably Naruto's. And, he wasn't surprised, Naruto tasted a bit like miso-ramen and sweets. Although Sasuke hated both, he loved this taste, because there was something else. Something which made his heart race like it never race before.

They shared this kiss, hidden between bushes and trees, showing feelings they had hold back all the time, not knowing the other one returned them.

I know it's kinda fluffy, but hell yeah, I love fluffy stuff about the ubercute and adorable SasuNaru/NaruSasu (:


End file.
